


purple sunflower

by HC05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and a mess, dreams recent vlive reminded me, i love noren a lot, renjun catches jeno reading noren fics lol, stream superhuman and vote for nct 127 or perish, that noren are my babies, the only other members mentioned who arent noren is mark and jisung, this is a drabble again, this is really short too because i can't write kissing or smut scenes for the life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC05/pseuds/HC05
Summary: renjun catches a glimpse of jeno's phone and sees what looks like a book, so renjun being curious looks closer only to see that it's not just any book.





	purple sunflower

"jeno-ah mark is calling for you" renjun stepped into his dorm which he shares with jeno and jisung.

jeno took his earplugs out, leaving his stuff on his bed with his phone locked. he leaves the room to go find what mark wants and renjun takes a seat on jeno's bed because he was too lazy to climb the bunk to his bed. renjun pulled out his phone because what else was he gonna do? 

he glanced around the room and saw jeno's phone sitting next to him, unlocked. he swears he saw jeno lock it but it must have not worked because there it was, unlocked with a very bright screen. renjun's curiosity got the best of him because he soon found himself picking up his best friends phone to see what was on the screen. renjun swore it was a book and he never thought he'd find jeno reading a book in his spare time, so he wanted to see what book jeno could've possibly decided to read after a 5 hour dance practice session.

scanning over the words, renjun's eyes were caught when he saw his name in the book. now he was reading closer and he saw jeno's name too and he and jeno were.. making out? he couldn't believe what he was reading. sure he has a minor crush on jeno but he never expected jeno to be reading fanfiction about them  _making out_. 

renjun found himself continue to read the book, not having enough self control to stop until the door opened. renjun jumped and the phone went flying out of his hand, to jeno and his relief the phone landed on jisung's bed on the other side of the room.

"oh my god jeno don't scare me like that" renjun tried to play it cool, realising jeno is going to know that renjun saw what jeno was reading.

"were you reading what was on my phone?" jeno asked, with panic in his eyes.

renjun stayed silent for a little too long because before he knew it jeno was begging him to not be freaked out or hate him.

"whoa whoa jeno, calm down. i could never hate you" renjun got off the bed to hold jeno still because he was pacing and yanking at his hair. renjun grabbed his hands and took them away from his hair, "hey hey jeno, look at me please?" renjun said softly, waiting for jeno to look at him. eventually jeno did and renjun told him to copy his breathing pattern. when jeno nodded, renjun started taking deep obvious breaths which jeno followed until renjun was sure jeno had calmed down.

renjun sat jeno down on the bed and started talking.

"i saw what you were reading, and i don't hate you for it. i could never hate you, i literally have a crush on you jeno" renjun drew circles on jeno's hand.

"y-you what now?" jeno croaked with tears spilling.

renjun wiped the tears away and repeated that he liked jeno.

"oh my god what did i do to deserve this?" jeno laughed, "how long?"

"p-pardon me?" renjun took a double take, not realising the innocence in jeno's question.

"how long have you liked me for? god renjun get your mind out of the gutter" jeno lightly smacked renjun's arm, making the older laugh.

"probably a few weeks after we met was when i realised that i saw you as more than a friend"

"damn i really thought i was the only gay one in the band too"

"i'm pansexual" renjun said confidently.

"ay i'm bisexual, i just said gay cuz i didn't know if you were gay or not" 

"so, boyfriends?" renjun giggled when jeno frantically nodded, his eye smile making an appearance.

"boyfriends" jeno confirms, holding renjun's hand tightly and planting a kiss on the other boys' lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short :( i've really gotta write a long one for you guys


End file.
